Time Race
by Happy Goth
Summary: PG13 just in case. Lily James Remus and Sirius travel through time to Harry's third year. How will they take the news of what is in their future?Flames welcome! i finally updated and it is far from finished!!
1. Onward!

*~*  
  
(AN: Ahhh a new fic I hope ya like it.)  
  
It was Christmas day and Lily was the only girl in her house that didn't go home. The reason why she didn't go home was because her parents recently died and she didn't want to spend the Christmas with Petunia and her new husband Vernon. She loved her sister but wanted to give her space.  
  
"Wake up Lilster!" is what Lily woke to. She saw Sirius bouncing on her bed and Remus and James behind him. Lily wasn't friends with the Maurders actually enemies with James. They were the only other Gryffindors one staying for Christmas (AN: im tryin to avoid peter so he went home.) so she bought them gifts. She got up and brushed her hair. Then she followed the others, who were in their boxers, in her pj's. She was wearing a black t-shirt and short green shorts. Her waist long hair was down.  
  
They all sat in front of the fire opening presents. Lily grabbed a small box from her sister, but Sirius took it away. He tore off the cover and pulled out a watch. "Nice." he commented then stood and dropped the box. As Lily chased Sirius around the room no one noticed a small note fall out of the box. It read: Magical Time turner.  
  
She chased him out the hall and the other two followed. Sirius, who was in the lead, came to an adrupt halt. Lily smashed into him followed by James then Remus, who knocked them all over. They all froze and a green wind rushed passed them. None of them noticed.  
  
"What was that for Sirius?!?" Lily asked.  
  
"Just fiddling with the buttons. I'm off!"  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK, GIVE IT BACK!" Lily yelled down the hall. He came to another stop and Lily skidded barley avoiding him she held out a hand so the others stopped before they hit her. They saw the reason Sirius stopped. There were three kids in front of him staring wide eyed. Two boys and a girl.  
  
"Hello. What house are you in?"  
  
"We are Gryffindor third years," said a red headed boy.  
  
"You can't be," James spoke up, "We are in sixth year and we know everyone in Gryffindor."  
  
"We are," spoke the brown haired girl.  
  
"Which one is Sirius Black?" the black haired boy asked.  
  
"ME!" said Sirius grinning broadly but stopped when they pointed their wands at him.  
  
"Woah, what do you have against Sirius?" Remus spoke up.  
  
"Prof- Prof- Professor Lupin? Bu- But you look so young," said the brown haired girl, shocked.  
  
"Well, I'm only 16 and since when am I a Professor?"  
  
"Ok," said Lily uneasily, "lower your wands and let's start over. I'm Lily Evans. This is James Potter. This- ar- are you crying." She looked at the black haired boy with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Oh, my god," said the brown hair girl quietly. The red haired boy looked shocked.  
  
"Can- can you tell me what deckade it is?" the brown haired girl asked slowly.  
  
"70's," James answered just as slowly.  
  
"Oh, my god!" the red haired boy spoke, "You must have traveled through time."  
  
"SIRIUS!" Lily exclaimed, "My watch travels through time, but why are you crying, what is your name."  
  
"Har- har," the boy with black hair stuttered  
  
"Har what!" James asked impatient.  
  
"Har- Harry Potter," Harry gasped out as tears went down his cheek.  
  
"Hey, I have a son!" James exclaimed, "Who'd I marry?" James was anxious for answers.  
  
Harry pointed at Lily slowly.  
  
"What is it do I have something on me?" she asked rubbing her face.  
  
"N-n-no. Your m-m-my mum!" Harry said slowly.  
  
"But, I thought you said he was your dad," Lily said pointing to James. All Harry did was shake his head up and down.  
  
"That- that can't be true!" Lily exclaimed looking horrified at James.  
  
"And he killed you!" Harry exclaimed pointing furiously at Sirius.  
  
"I marry Lily and dye young! My life is horrible! Wait! Did you say Sirius killed me! Yeah right!"  
  
"He did," spoke the brown haired girl.  
  
"Why would I kill Lily and James Potter!"  
  
Both glared at him for putting their name like they were married, he smiled.  
  
"Well, let's not focus on people thinking Sirius killed us and me and Lily being married... I have to change that-"  
  
"HEY!" the red head yelled furiously, "Harry's our friend. We want him born!"  
  
"Ok, ok maybe we get amnesia and can't cure it so we like each other?" James said.  
  
"Anyways, as I was saying," Lily said, "That is Sirius Black. And that is-"  
  
"Professor Lupin," all three said.  
  
"Since when am I a professor. There can't be two of me here," Remus began.  
  
"I'll prove it," Harry whipped out a map. The Maurder's Map!  
  
"Our map!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Your map. You should of seen Professor Snape's face when he tried to make it work," Harry said laughing. He quickly stopped when he saw the horrified looks on the other's faces. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Slimy Snape became a Professor!" said James looking outraged.  
  
"Yeah and a bloody mean one at that," Ron said.  
  
"Take us to his class!" Sirius proclaimed.  
  
*~*  
  
Remus stepped in the class first. All the students stared. When the three third years walked in (the others learned their names) Snape said, "I'll deal with you later. Professor I suggest in the future you enter my class room with more than your boxers on.  
  
"Hey slimeball I was just wondering how you got to be Professor," Remus asked all the students gasped, they never heard or seen a teacher act like this.  
  
"You act like you were two!" Snape snapped.  
  
"Actually we are 16, I think," came Sirius's voice as he entered the room.  
  
"Is that Sirius Black," a blonde boy named Draco Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Is that Malfoy's son!" James mimicked him as he came through the door, "Can't picture who would want to have kids with him."  
  
"For once James, I agree with you," Lily said as she walked in. Some boy's gaped at her long legs.  
  
"DON'T LOOK AT MY MUM THAT WAY," yelled Harry in disgust.  
  
"As it turns out good looks don't run in the family," Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Hey, don't talk about my boy that way Lucius!"  
  
"Lucius? My name is Draco!"  
  
"Hard to tell you two apart both ugly, slimy gits," Lily said.  
  
"Aww, how sweet the two lovebirds sticking up for each other," Snape marked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, Please! I would never touch James Potter!" Lily yelled.  
  
"I'm getting sick at looking at his face can we go visit bigger Remus," Sirius asked.  
  
"Sure buddy! Let's go!" James said as he slung an arm around Lily. Lily threw him off and he tumbled back a bit.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ron I suggest you come with us we can't find our way," Lily said. They stood up and led the way. Lily left last and flicked off Snape on her way out.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry walked into the class room with Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Umm, I believe you don't have me till next class Harry," older Remus said curiously.  
  
"Oh, but, I just couldn't wait to see the older me," younger Remus said walking through the door.  
  
"Wh- what is going on Harry?" Lupin asked a little scared.  
  
"Come on don't be a chicken you're the only half decent Maurder," Lily said as she walked in.  
  
"What about me? Am I next after Remus?" Sirius asked walking through the door. He saw the look on everyone's face and said, "If you think I killed someone too keep your comments to your self."  
  
"What do you mean your after Remus. Lily may not wanna touch me, but come on we have a son," James gestured towards Harry as he casually walked in.  
  
"So, Moony how'd I get to be a professor," Remus asked.  
  
"Oh my lord. How did you-"  
  
"This git," she said pointing to Sirius, "stole my new watch and went forward in time."  
  
"Wow," was all he could say.  
  
"Where is Peter?"  
  
"Home for the holidays," Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, you owe me 5 galleons, Sirius," Lupin said.  
  
"Why? I never made a bet with you," Sirius said shocked.  
  
"You did, but you went into hiding before you could pay me."  
  
"What did we bet on?"  
  
"I said James and Lily would be Head Boy and Girl."  
  
"Oh. I would pay but I have no money in my boxers."  
  
Lily took her hand that was on Harry's shoulder and pushed Sirius before putting it back on. James put his hand on Harry's other shoulder and smiled at Lily who smiled back. The first smile they shared scared them and they blushed.  
  
"Don't worry," Remus informed his older counterpart, "I'll make him pay when we get back." 


	2. Manners

(Next chapter!!!)  
  
*~*  
  
"Hello," said Remus finally noticing the odd looks he was reciving from the others.  
  
"Let Lily do the introduction again she is good at it!" Sirius said bouncing up and down.  
  
"I am sure they already have a pretty good idea of who we are."  
  
"No. No. Please go on," the other students pleaded not wanting to upset Sirius Black.  
  
"Okay." Lily said very slowly, "I am Lily Evans Harry's mother. This is Remus Lupin your future professor apparently. This is Sirius Black a future murder, though I don't believe it he wouldn't harm a fly. Last and most defiantly least, this is James Potter. Harry's future father. Were you adopted by us Harry."  
  
"No way, people say I look like my father," Harry said confused.  
  
"And look Lily," James said pointing to his eyes, "he got your eyes. Sorry Harry."  
  
"I like my eyes," Harry replied defending his mother.  
  
"Oh well, at least the rest of you looks like me, and I look great!"  
  
"Oh my god Potter!" Lily shrieked, "I have always wanted to tell you this."  
  
"What I'm charming handsome and someday you will give in," he said smiling.  
  
"No! You have the biggest ego ever!" Lily said.  
  
"Is it really that bad?"  
  
"YES!" Lily yelled and stormed out of the room with all eyes on her.  
  
Harry made a move for the door but Sirius stopped him.  
  
"Let me go," Harry said beginning to not like Sirius again.  
  
"No," he said seriously (no pun intended), "This is James doing he needs to handle it."  
  
"You're probably right," James said as he hung his head low and walked out the door.  
  
*~*  
  
"Lily! LILY! WAIT UP!" James yelled down the corridor when he saw her.  
  
"No. Why do you care?" Lily asked.  
  
"'Cause this is gonna hang over me till I die," James replied.  
  
"Not to long to go," Lily relied.  
  
"I know. It scares me," James said. Lily sat against the wall and James leaned next to her.  
  
"I wonder how we die," Lily said.  
  
"I know Sirius wouldn't kill us," James said as he sunk down next to Lily.  
  
"Maybe it will be Harry's first big adventure," Lily said.  
  
"What would?" James asked.  
  
"Finding a way to prove Sirius innocent, but then again why would he care. He might not even know about Sirius being your friend."  
  
"Of course he would."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Because, he is going to be best man at our wedding and god father of Harry."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Lily laughed along with James.  
  
"It would be the last thing in my mind," Lily said after some silence.  
  
"What? Getting married or having a kid," James asked.  
  
"None, but both. I planned on getting married and having a kid, but never with you," Lily said.  
  
"Thanks I appreciate it," James joked.  
  
"Oh shut up! You know you never dreamed of it either," Lily said slapping his arm.  
  
"Your right, never," James agreed.  
  
"Who do you think he would live with after we died?" Lily asked.  
  
"Who, Harry? Well I wouldn't let him live in an orphanage."  
  
"Maybe he would live with your parents."  
  
"No, my parents are dead."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"It is ok I was young."  
  
"Mine died last year."  
  
"I don't have any siblings, what about you?"  
  
"A sister, she just got married."  
  
"He would probably stay with her then."  
  
"I think he would like it there. What about you?"  
  
"Well, we can ask him in two seconds lunch starts soon."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
They got up and walked off to find Harry.  
  
*~*  
  
"Harry come here!" Lily yelled before he could enter the Great Hall. Sirius and Remus were having lunch with big Remus. Harry turned around and smiled because Lily and James were together and not fighting.  
  
"Hey, mum! Hey, dad!" he yelled to them. I have always wanted to say that Harry thought.  
  
"Can we talk to you Harry," James asked once he reached them.  
  
"Of course, let's go to the common room," Harry said.  
  
*~*  
  
"So, Harry," Lily said once they sat in a circle in front of the common room fire.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked willing to tell them anything.  
  
"Who do you live with?" James asked dying to know the answer.  
  
"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley," Harry said with disgust.  
  
"Phew," James said. He was praying Harry wasn't adopted.  
  
"Oh my god! Petunia had a kid! How sweet!" Lily shrieked smiling.  
  
"More like a whale," Harry replied.  
  
"Hey! Don't you dare speak about Petunia or her family that way!" Lily yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry yelled outraged, "I would rather live on the streets than with them!"  
  
"My sister will never be spoken about like that!" Lily yelled.  
  
"I can't believe my child has no manners," James said looking upset.  
  
"Manners!" Harry yelled, "You want to talk about manners! How is being forced to live in a cupboard for ten years of your life! Do you think my aunt and uncle were using manners when they made that decision! Or my cousin taking away the little food I get! Or never celebrating a birthday and only getting presents when I turned twelve and thirteen! Or getting picked on at school since I was ten because of Dudley! Or getting locked in my room during the summer so I can never get to Hogwarts! Or having Voldemort kill my parents with the help of Sirius Black! Or trying to get killed when I was one, eleven, twelve and now when I am thirteen by Sirius Black! Or being made fun of by that git Malfoy because I'm famous and I don't want to be! Do you think those are manners!" Harry began to cry at the last parts and looked up at his parents with tears in his eyes. "Do you want me to repeat that or did you get it all."  
  
"Oh my god, Harry. I am so sorry!" Lily cried as she wrapped her arms around Harry. James did the same. When they broke apart Harry wiped his eyes and looked at them.  
  
"Is this really how you are treated?" James asked. Harry only shook his head up and down.  
  
"Why are you famous?" Lily asked curiously wiping her own eyes.  
  
"After you two were killed Voldemort tried to kill me. I didn't die because you died for me mum. Ever since I have gotten back into the wizarding world Voldemort has been after me."  
  
"Good job Lily!" James said, "You saved the only proof that we actually l- l -like each other in the future."  
  
"I don't want to like you in the future James," Lily said but after a couple of seconds passed she added, "but, I am really proud of our son."  
  
"Me too!" James agreed.  
  
"Wait I need to ask you something Harry," Lily said suddenly.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Why doesn't Petunia like you?"  
  
"I don't know if I ever mention you two or magic in the house I get no meals for a week," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh my, Petti must really grow to hate me," Lily said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Lily are you ok?" James asked putting an arm around her.  
  
"No. I'm fine James," she said wiping the tear and pushing James off, "Life isn't fair. You should know that shouldn't you Harry." Lily put on a small fake smile.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry putting on a similer one, "I'm going to go and get some food before lunch is over."  
  
"Ok, Bye Harry," James said.  
  
"Bye Harry," Lily said to his back.  
  
"Bye mum. Bye dad," Harry called back before pushing open the portrait. 


	3. Good Bye!

(AN: another chapter) Disclaimer: for all past chapters and this 1: All stuff u don't recognize is mine everything else is JKR's use my stuff if ya like I don't make money off of it.  
  
*~*  
  
"I can't believe Petunia hates me," Lily said after Harry left.  
  
"She probably has a good reason," James replied without thinking. Lily started to cry.  
  
"You're probably right," Lily sobbed.  
  
"No, no Lily. I didn't mean it like that," James said putting a hand on her shoulder, "This is probably her fault not yours."  
  
"Do you think so?" Lily asked looking up.  
  
"Yeah," James replied happy that she looked up.  
  
"Thanks Potter. Wait, did you just call me Lily is this gonna become a habit the whole first name thing between us?"  
  
"Actually I thought that is what would make you look up first," James said smiling. Lily laughed and pushed him.  
  
"I'm hungry lets eat," James said standing up and offering Lily a hand.  
  
"No, we can't. I-I don't want to," Lily said still on the ground.  
  
"You can't starve yourself."  
  
"I know it is just.. I don't know I am having fun here.. And if Dumbledore sees us than..."  
  
"I see. Lets go to the kitchens than."  
  
"Great idea," Lily said finally taking his outstretched hand.  
  
*~*  
  
"I don't think this can last forever," older Remus said. He was at lunch in his office with Sirius and Remus.  
  
"What can't?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You guys staying here," the professor replied.  
  
"You're right," younger Remus replied.  
  
"Let's find James and Lily and then Dumbledore," Sirius said getting up. Remus followed suit. "Thanks for lunch bigger Remus."  
  
"No problem I will see you in the future," Remus replied.  
  
"Off we go than," said his younger counterpart.  
  
*~*  
  
Lily and James were enjoying lunch when Sirius and Remus walked in.  
  
"Hello, people!" Sirius said bounding into the room.  
  
"Hi Sirius," Lily said. James mouth was filled with food.  
  
"Are you guys almost done? We need to see Dumbledore now," Remus told the others.  
  
"But, I don't want to!" Lily cried, "What about Harry and, and"  
  
"Lily, you know sooner or later you have to say good- bye," Remus said.  
  
"You're right," Lily said, "But I want to say bye to Harry before I leave."  
  
"Me too," said James after he swallowed his food.  
  
"We all will," Remus said.  
  
They left the kitchens and went to the Great Hall.  
  
*~*  
  
"I was expecting you," Dumbledore spoke over the crowd when the four entered the Great Hall, "I remembered from a long time ago." The others didn't ask questions because they knew Dumbledore knew weird things.  
  
The crowd turned to face the four at the door.  
  
"Hold one second, please," Dumbledore said before turning his attention to the crowd, "Would all members of the Quidditch teams please come up here for your new practice schedules.  
  
Harry and the other Quidditch players came up to the front table. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were already up there.  
  
"Harry you made the Quidditch team!" James said excited.  
  
Harry only nodded his head.  
  
"What position are you?"  
  
"Seeker."  
  
"Wow, I made chaser in third year."  
  
"Hermione told me."  
  
"Really? What year did you make the team. Third?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Second, right?"  
  
"No." Harry looked at his feet.  
  
"Oh my god did you make it first year?" Lily asked anxious.  
  
"Yes," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Youngest Quidditch player if the century," the team captain, Oliver Wood spoke up.  
  
"Amazing Harry," James said.  
  
"Excuse, I am so sorry to interrupt, but could you four please come to my office," Dumbledore cut in.  
  
"Oh, of course. See you later Harry," Remus said. They all walked off to Dumbledore's office.  
  
*~*  
  
"Sit down," Dumbledore said as he sat behind his desk. They all did and Dumbledore began to scribble on a piece of parchment.  
  
"What was that professor?" Lily asked when the parchment vanished.  
  
"I was just sending a note to the past." "Oh"  
  
"What device did you use to get into the future?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Sirius pulled out a watch from his boxers and placed it on Dumbledore's desk before he sat back down.  
  
"Ah, I see," Dumbledore said as he examined the watch. "It is not very strong. It will only take the people it took to a different period in time back to that place no one else. You guys could be miles away from each other, and the watch would still take all of you back. The only way for you to go from the present to a different time is to all be touching, but it does not have to be vice -versa."  
  
"When should we leave?" Remus asked.  
  
"Now would be best," Dumbledore said.  
  
"No, I need to say bye to Harry," Lily said.  
  
"Me too," James agreed.  
  
"Remus and Sirius will be turning the watch in fifteen minutes. Go!" Dumbledore said. Lily and James sprung up from their seats and rushed to the common room where they found Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hi mum. Hi Dad," Harry said as he stood up.  
  
"Listen Harry," James said, "Me and your mother have fifteen minutes to say good bye. Wait no only ten now."  
  
"Good bye? Where are you going?" Harry said with his eyes full of panic.  
  
"We have to go back to the past now Harry," Lily said, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"That isn't fair though!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Harry," James said, "you are the bravest person I know. You fought Voldemort a number of times, and you lived with your Aunt Petunia for years. And most definetly, you know that life isn't fair."  
  
Harry felt tears falling down his cheeks as he looked in to his parent's faces. "I will miss you," He said as he hugged them both.  
  
"Harry, always remember," Lily said with a voice stronger than how she looked at that moment, "We will always love you."  
  
Those were the last words heard before Lily and James found themselves back in the present.  
  
"I miss him already," Lily said as she cried on James's shoulder.  
  
"At least now we know he is going to be a great kid," James said as he looked into to Lily's eyes.  
  
"Our kid," was all she said before James kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck never wanting to let him go.  
  
*~*  
  
Sirius and Remus were walking through the hall way with many girls looking around corners just to get a peek at them in their boxers.  
  
"Pay up buddy," Remus said as they stopped in front of a portrait of some old guys.  
  
"Fine," Sirius said. He turned to the painting and mumbled a password. Inside was a sack of galleons that belonged to Sirius. Sirius started handing Remus the coins.  
  
*~*  
  
Dumbledore opened his window to let in an owl. He took the note and read it. It was from himself in the future.  
  
He read over the note and smiled. He then took out his wand and mumbled a few words when four balls of green light came out he put down hi wand and went back to his regular doings.  
  
*~*  
  
Sirius was handing Remus coins when two balls of light came and went inside each ones head.  
  
"Woah, what am I doing give me back those coins. Wait where are Lily and James wasn't she just chasing me for this watch?"  
  
"This is too odd," Remus said, "Let's go and finish our presents."  
  
*~*  
  
Lily and James were still kissing in the common room when two balls of green light hit them.  
  
Who am I kissing, was the first thing that came to Lily's mind. James really didn't seem to care who it was.  
  
Lily opened her eyes and saw James Potter. She immedently pushed him off.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh," Lily and James screamed in unison.  
  
"What the hell was I doing kissing you, Evans!" James screamed.  
  
"I have no idea. Ewww I have to go and wash my mouth out," Lily shrieked and she ran up to her dorm.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
JUST KIDDING! This is going to be a long story cause the school year is around so stay tuned!  
  
~Happy Goth~  
  
  
  
Oh yeah plzzzzzz review! 


	4. Go on

Should I continue if not tell me if so give me some ideas I have writer's block!!!!! I could always end it short. I have ideas for two other stories already!!! What do I do!!!! 


	5. Books Books Books

(AN: hello) Disclaimer: see other chapter  
  
*~*  
  
A couple days after Christmas James walked up to Lily.  
  
"Hello sweetest Lily," James said smoothly putting a hand on each arm of the sofa she was sitting. He kissed her on the lips when Lily pushed him away by the chest.  
  
"Ew Potter," Lily said in disgust while wiping her lips with the back of her hand.  
  
"You don't like it anymore Lil," James asked while sitting on the couch next to her.  
  
"You can't call me Lil," she responded.  
  
"Fine, Evans, does that mean you did like it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Just think Evans isn't it weird," James said suddenly turning serious.  
  
Lily noticed no one was in the common room and thanked God because she didn't want anyone to know she kissed Potter.  
  
"Weird that I kissed you. YES!" Lily exclaimed furious.  
  
"No, no not just that," James said getting annoyed, "The fact that one minute we were chasing Sirius and you and that very second we were back in the common room in the middle of a kiss."  
  
"Wow," Lily breathed, "I was so mad I never even thought of that."  
  
"That is all I have been thinking about," James said then popped up.  
  
"Did it hurt," Lily asked in very good fake concern.  
  
"Shut up," James said grumpily. He suddenly perked up and adjusted him self in his seat to face Lily. "You know what we have to do!"  
  
"What?" Lily asked looking at him.  
  
"I never thought I would be saying this, but we need to go to the library."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You're agreeing with me Evans what is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it is just, I have only been this close to your face once before and I didn't like the out come of it," Lily said as she buried the back of her head more in to the couch. She closed her eyes then opened one to see if he was still close. He was. This time he was just grinning. He laughed then grabbed Lily's hand.  
  
"Come on," he said pulling her off the sofa and to the portrait hole.  
  
*~*  
  
It was quite a sight to see James laughing while pulling Lily to the library.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Sirius as they ran passed.  
  
"James is making me go to the library!" Lily yelled over her shoulder to Sirius. He rubbed his temples and shook his head as he continued to walk down the hall.  
  
*~*  
  
Panting Lily and James ran into the library earning a glare from the librarian.  
  
They sat down at a table to rest.  
  
"Ok," Lily panted, "What are we here for?"  
  
"We are going to find out what could have happened," James replied smiling.  
  
"But we do not even know which books to look through! We would have to go through every book before-"she stopped when she saw James smiling, "Oh no. You are not expect to go through every single book until we find out are you?"  
  
"Yup," James said simply but with enthusiasm.  
  
"PPPPPoooooooottttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr," Lily whined, "I know that I like reading but still. A- a- and you! You hate reading!"  
  
"Come on Evans," James pleaded, "Aren't you the least bit curious why we kis-"  
  
"Yes," Lily cut in not wanting people to hear, "But still...."  
  
"Well I am," James said.  
  
"Then you do the reading and tell me when you are done."  
  
"No," James said.  
  
"You can't make me," Lily said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Fine then I'll get those girls who follow me. Oh wait! Don't I have to tell then why first? Aren't those girls awfully gossipy too!"  
  
"No, you can not tell them!"  
  
"Then you must help me," James demanded.  
  
"UGH!" Lily sighed and plopped her head on the table.  
  
"Let's get started!"  
  
Lily slowly started t get up but James took her hand and pulled her up.  
  
"Ok you take these five books," James said handing her the first books in the whole library, "And I will take these five." 


	6. Hint Hint

Disclaimer: see earlier chapters  
  
*~*  
  
James and Lily visited the library every day after classes. They were currently surrounded by books. They were in the middle of the second self after a couple of days. The C section.  
  
"How about this," Lily began to read an insert out of a book called Cures and Hexes, "The Curutias (SP?) Curse, one of the unforgivable curses, makes one control another's mind and makes them do whatever the controller of the curse wants. The person under the curse, however, can stop the curse from being performed with the will power to stop it. They must know that the curse is coming in order to be able to stop it."  
  
"Hmm," James began to think.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Who would put the curse on us?"  
  
"Sirius?" Lily asked hopefully.  
  
"No, he was in the hall with Remus."  
  
"Then someone who hates one or both of us."  
  
"No one really hates you so."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Oh, shut up Potter you know it is true!" Lily laughed.  
  
"Ok, fine. Who hates you?"  
  
"Your admirers."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I hate you."  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot."  
  
"Yeah, right," Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"So, if my admirers hate you why would they want you to kiss me?"  
  
"Good point Potter. Who else?"  
  
"No one. Back to the books."  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
*~*  
  
Lily was sitting in her room reading another book from the library. She was surrounded by books and parchment. She was writing down an insert from a book when Lily's owl came into the room.  
  
She smiled when she noticed the letter from Petunia. She read the letter and a tear slowly came down her cheek.  
  
*~*  
  
James was in the common room looking over some books he got from the library the day before. He snapped the last book shut and gathered up his notes. He decided to get Lily so they could get some more books. He figured she would be done by now.  
  
He walked in to Lily's dorm slowly to find she was the only one there.  
  
"Hello Evans!" James said as he plopped down in front of her on a bed. He noticed she was crying and his smile faded.  
  
"Go away," Lily said quietly.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked just as quiet.  
  
"Nothing, just go."  
  
"Don't fake it Evans. You need someone to talk to."  
  
"Not you."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Do you want me to get a friend for you?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Do you have a friend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Do you remember that conversation we had in the library? About if it was someone than who?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well we determined your fan club hated me."  
  
"Oh, god."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But, not every girl is a part of that clique."  
  
"So you want me to hang out with Slytherins?" Lily asked furiously.  
  
"No, you don't understand. I never asked for this!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you... umm."  
  
"You thought I told them to hate you."  
  
"Yeah," Lily said sheepishly.  
  
"I'm not that mean!"  
  
"Or modest," Lily laughed.  
  
"Very funny," James said, "So, I know I am not a friend but I am the best you got. What is wrong?"  
  
"I- I got this letter from Petunia."  
  
"Really! Then why are you so sad? I thought you loved your sister."  
  
"I do and I thought she loved me too."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Petunia told Vernon about me being a witch. He said he doesn't like the idea."  
  
"That is his problems not Petunia's."  
  
"She agrees," Lily cut in, "She said I am a freak."  
  
"I'm sorry," James said.  
  
"No, you aren't."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Potter, damn it. You aren't sorry."  
  
"Shut up Evans. Let's just go to the library," James said furious at his own foolishness. He didn't feel sorry for her.  
  
*~*  
  
"Evans!" James yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen to this," James said clinging to Dragon's Book of Time Part IIV, "A memory charm is usually used after one has traveled through time. Learning the future can be deadly to some. The memory charm is usually a weak yet very effective one. A strong one is not needed because chances are slim that the person will remember any event from the time. This is only an occurrence for the future because you can learn your future as opposed to re- learns your past."  
  
"Is that all?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well it could be the truth."  
  
"Then why did we kiss?"  
  
"Maybe we ended up liking each other in the time we go to."  
  
"No. It isn't true!" Lily cried. Lily stormed out of the library.  
  
*~*  
  
"LILY!" James called down the hall.  
  
"It isn't right James. Just go!"  
  
"Can we talk about it?!"  
  
"Why?" Lily called down the hall.  
  
"Because it is going to hang over me until I die!"  
  
Lily stopped suddenly and slowly turned around.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"Can we talk about it?" James asked nervously.  
  
"No after that!" Lily exclaimed annoyed.  
  
"It is going to hang over me until I die."  
  
"Oh my god!" Lily squealed jumping up and down.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
Lily embraced him in a hug and let out a shriek of joy.  
  
"To the library!"  
  
"What!?!" James called after her.  
  
*~*  
  
"Ok remember that paragraph you read. It had something about weak memory charms, right?"  
  
"Yeah," James said slowly while watching Lily as she went through the books. "They were weak because if someone did or said something to make them remember then they would get an idea."  
  
"Exactly! I believe that is what happened to us. When you said 'Because it will hang over me until I die' I remembered something. I don't know what though."  
  
"What book do we need then?"  
  
"A book of counter curses."  
  
"I need to remember something too!"  
  
"Ok, ok. What did I say after?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Something about how long it will be until you die. Ummmm. God I hope I don't end up like our dividation teacher."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Shut up. You said something like 'Not too long to go'. But, it was you not the future you."  
  
"Phew. I am not a corny seer."  
  
"Let's look for the book."  
  
*~*  
  
"Damn!" Lily exclaimed after going through some books.  
  
"What?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Dumbledore either caught on to us and took the book off the shelf or it is in the restricted section which I highly doubt."  
  
"Why do you doubt it?"  
  
"Because it is just a simple charm."  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"Try to remember," Lily said with uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"Let's go to a table," James said leading the way.  
  
"OK what do we already remember?" Lily asked once they had sat down.  
  
"''Cause it will hang over my head until I die' and 'not too long to go'."  
  
"I sound like I am going to kill you!"  
  
"That can't be right."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because number 1 we know it was our past selves and I am still alive and number 2 you couldn't have missed with a curse or something because then you would have been mad and then we wouldn't have kissed."  
  
"You are right. OK Why were we talking."  
  
"Damn I can only remember one thing."  
  
"One more than I have what is it?"  
  
"It is stupid it doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Potter, I kissed you I am willing to make sense out of anything."  
  
"Fine. All I can remember is Harry."  
  
"Who is Harry?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Wait I know! He is famous."  
  
"Your right!"  
  
"Let's look up Harry in here."  
  
*~*  
  
"Who do you have so far?" Lily asked looking at his parchment.  
  
"Umm," James began scratching his head with his empty quill, "Harry Hopson - Wizard who invented foreign wizarding communication with out owls. Harry Ganstard - wait no he is dead. Harry Potter - my grandfather - founded "  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was Harry Potter!"  
  
"My grandfather?"  
  
"No! He was younger."  
  
"My son!" James exclaimed hopefully.  
  
"Probably! If he caught us kissing than he would die."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think he would be much more comfortable with you kissing his future mother."  
  
"Your right! Why is he famous?" James asked beginning to get giddy.  
  
"Let's work with what we have."  
  
"Ok, I am going to die. Maybe we find out that I am going to die!" James shouted which earned him a large SHHH from the librarian.  
  
"Please Potter, remember your manners."  
  
"Manners!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Lily shrieked with joy. She also got a SHHH from the librarian.  
  
"To the common room!" James shouted. He grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out of the library.  
  
*~*  
  
"How are we going to clear out the common room so we can work?"  
  
"Dungbomb," was all James said before going into the common room.  
  
He threw the dungbomb in and waited for everyone to clear out before doing a cleaning and silencing charm on the room.  
  
"You seemed to know what you were doing," Lily said flustered.  
  
"I did!" James exclaimed happily with triumph in his voice.  
  
"Ok where were we?" Lily asked when they sat in front of the fire facing each other.  
  
"Manners!"  
  
"Voldemort!" Lily said remembering.  
  
"Yes!!!!! He killed us!!" James said a lot happier than he should have been.  
  
"Harry told us."  
  
"Yes. Yes. He said umm, 'After you two were killed ... Voldemort tried to kill me. I didn't die because ... you died for me... mum.'" James said the last word in a whisper.  
  
"Oh my god. He was our child." Lily said disbelieving as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I don't think we need to remember anymore," James said quietly.  
  
"D-do you think we would have married if we didn't find this out?"  
  
"No," James said honestly, "But I am glad we did." He looked up to see her smiling and smiled back. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart Lily was sobbing. James hugged her and rocked her until she was no longer crying. They stood up and James smiled at her.  
  
He gave her a small kiss and said, "Now things can change."  
  
"What!" Lily yelled horrified.  
  
"Things can change. We do not have to die."  
  
"James what are you talking about?"  
  
"You want to die?"  
  
"Yes I mean no. I do not want to die but we have to die."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"James we know so much let's not use the information in the wrong way. Let us let nature take its course!"  
  
"You can die, but I am not going to!" James yelled stubbornly.  
  
"You would rather live alone with a son than die with me? Fine! You live I'll see you in Hell." Lily began to storm out of the room.  
  
"Wait! No, Lily I didn't mean it!" James yelled, but she had already left. "Damn it! I really screwed up." He sank in to a chair and silently cried.  
  
  
  
(AN: REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE!!!! I just wrote a long chapter for you guys now appreciate it!!!) 


	7. Him not me

Disclaimer: see earlier chapters  
  
*~*  
  
Lily knew there was nothing to stoop James's decision so she decided to leave him to do whatever he wanted to when they got out of Hogwarts and had a child.  
  
Later that day, on her way to Dinner she saw a mess of people by a bulletin board. When most people cleared away she was able to look at the message. It read:  
  
New Years Ball Presented to you by your Muggle Studies teacher.  
  
Dress in Muggle attire.  
  
Years four and up.  
  
Lily was slowly walking away thinking 'nothing that concerns me' when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see a fellow seventh year from Hufflepuff, Amos Diggory.  
  
"Hi Lily," He said helping her with her fallen stuff.  
  
"Hello Amos," she replied nervously.  
  
"Listen. I know we don't know each other well, but in order to change that do you want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Sure," Lily replied with a smile on her face. She walked into the great hall happier than ever.  
  
*~*  
  
James was walking down the hall way trying to think of a way to make it up to Lily. He knew about the ball coming up and was already planning on asking her.  
  
As he was deep in thought he didn't concentrate on where he was going and knocked into Amos causing him to stumble but not fall.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," James said.  
  
"No problem man," Amos said then turned his attention back to his friends. "As I was saying, I'm taking Lily Evans to the ball." That was the last James heard before Amos disappeared into the great hall. James was outraged. He ran into the great hall to find everyone there.  
  
"LILY YOUR GOING TO THE BALL WITH AMOS!" James yelled ignoring all the people staring at him.  
  
"Yes," Lily replied simply.  
  
"But you're my girlfriend!" after this James heard any gasps even from the other Mauders two of which have a memory charm still on them.  
  
Lily knew this was true considering what they had been through so she responded, "So?"  
  
"I was going to ask you!"  
  
"Amos asked first."  
  
"The notice just got put up ten minutes ago. It isn't my fault I couldn't get to you in that amount of time."  
  
"Were you too busy trying to figure how to survive while I die?"  
  
"No, actually I wanted to figure out a way to apologize for saying what I did!"  
  
"Fine then, let's hear it."  
  
"I had two parts to my plan. The first was to ask you to the ball and the second was to apologize, but I wasn't sure how."  
  
"Are you still going to do what you said earlier."  
  
"Lily, I want to live."  
  
"Just as I thought. You won't ever consider the destruction that could be caused when you pull something outrageous."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"I do. You know he-" Lily began then looked around to see everyone still staring. "Never mind I can't say it here."  
  
"Does this mean you guys have broken up?" an anonymous girl asked.  
  
"Hell no," they said at the same time.  
  
"Oh," the girl said beginning to cry.  
  
"Come on Lily," James said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I need to hear what you were going to say."  
  
"Fine."  
  
*~*  
  
James and Lily walked out of the great hall into an abandoned corridor.  
  
"What were you going to say?" James asked.  
  
"Harry wouldn't be as strong or understanding if we were alive."  
  
"Are you saying I will be a bad parent?"  
  
"No, damn it James, you refuse to take what I am saying in the right way."  
  
"What do you mean than?"  
  
"If we were there for Harry. If he didn't have to go through this. Than he wouldn't understand how life isn't always fair. He could be stuck up. He saw past Ron's poor family and Hermione's bookish looks and muggle heredity. He takes people for who they are. He isn't Malfoy's because he is rich. He gets through things and if he can't he lives with them. He plays to his strengths. We have one great child that has been blessed with so many horrible things in his life that it makes him a better person. He would be so different with us around. I'm not doing this out of laziness. I don't want to die. I am going to die because I love him and you should too.  
  
"I love him too. I guess I just wanted to live because I was scared and I never get scared. I was just too much of a coward to admit to myself that I was."  
  
"Are you going to still go through with it?"  
  
"No, you were right I love him too much to do it. Are you still going to the ball with Amos?"  
  
"Yeah," She said standing up and walking away.  
  
"Wait Lily! You are joking, right?" James asked running after her.  
  
"No," Lily said simply while inspecting her nails.  
  
"Please?" James asked trying to walk and talk at the same time.  
  
"No," she smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Pretty please?" James asked as they walked into a public hallway towards dividation.  
  
"No," she said and kissed him again.  
  
"Fine but if I keep saying please will kiss me again?"  
  
"No," she said kissing him one last time before walking ahead.  
  
"What is this all about?" Sirius asked as him Remus and Peter came behind him.  
  
"Why did I get stuck with her?" James asked the others.  
  
"The question is how not why," Remus said.  
  
"It is far too weird for the most intelligent minds to understand," James replied.  
  
"Wait I lot you at it," Sirius said while Remus laughed at his under intelligent friend. "What!!" Sirius yelled as he chased Remus down the hall.  
  
*~*  
  
Dividation was their last class of the day. They were using crystal balls.  
  
The dividation teacher assigned four people to a crystal ball and none of the three girls Lily was with wanted to work with her.  
  
"Did you hear," One girl Lily was working with whispered to another. She whispered pretty loud because she wanted Lily to hear. "James asked me to go to the ball with him. He must be braking up with Lily soon."  
  
"I haven't heard," Lily said to the smug girl.  
  
"Isn't that right James," the girl said turning around to look at James. The other three followed suit. James just shook his head up and down avoiding Lily's eyes.  
  
"Good for you," Lily said making the four face her, "Have a good time." Lily smiled and pecked James on the lips.  
  
"Have a good time with Amos," James smiled kissing her for a minute.  
  
"What the hell is going on," the girl asked.  
  
"Haley, is it wrong for me to kiss my girlfriend?"  
  
"No, but I thought I was," Haley said smiling seductively.  
  
"You missed that conversation this morning? I thought everyone heard," James said in mock shock.  
  
"I did, but you asked me!"  
  
"That is because Lily is going with Amos," James said simply.  
  
"If she goes with Amos she might cheat on you!"  
  
"Nah, it is way too hard to have two boyfriends," Lily said.  
  
"Well, you could kiss him or something!" Haley retorted lamely.  
  
"So? You think I would mind?" James asked.  
  
"Well, Duh! She is supposed to be your girlfriend," Haley said hoping to change brake the two up.  
  
"You act like we decided upon becoming a couple," James said. James and Lily then both laughed.  
  
"Well I think we should get back to work bye James," Lily said.  
  
"Bye James," Haley said in a soft purr.  
  
"Bye Miss. Ummm uhh Bye Haley. Bye Lily," James said. He kissed her and turned back to work with three confused Maurders.  
  
"I don't get it but I will brake you too up!" Haley said with triumph in her voice.  
  
"Ok," Lily said simply.  
  
"Attention everyone!" The Dividation teacher spoke up, "I am going to read someone's crystal ball for them Who would like theirs read."  
  
Haley's hand shot up.  
  
"Ok Miss. Thompson."  
  
"That's your last name!" James said.  
  
"Now we will prove I will make you two brake up."  
  
"Hmmm, let's see. Yes," the dividation teacher moaned, "Ok, one of the group will far in the future marry the enemy of your worst."  
  
"Look James they predicted our future!" Lily said to James.  
  
"You're right!" He said then laughed and Lily joined in. They slowly stopped when the teacher came up with another prediction.  
  
"One of you group will be left alone by the one who asked you at an upcoming Hogwarts event when they are left by their date for another!" The dividation teacher said once again before going off to find someone with a death ball.  
  
"Ha! I told you, you guys would brake up," Haley said in a taunting voice. She stopped smiling when she heard James laughing. "What?"  
  
"Are you two going stag?" he asked the two girls that hadn't spoken up. When they nodded their heads this only caused James to laugh harder.  
  
"Whhhhhat?" Haley whined.  
  
"Number one Amos asked Lily so she won't be the one left alone. Number two Lily and I are not going together so I could leave you for her because number three I asked you and you are the only one left."  
  
"Humph," Haley pouted. "Maybe you leave me to brake up with her than come back to me."  
  
"That is not exactly the 'leave' she meant," James said.  
  
"I'll find a way to brake you two up."  
  
"We can be mad as hell at him and we will not brake up," Lily said.  
  
"Why not?" Haley asked.  
  
"We will not tell," James declared before him and Lily started to laugh. 


	8. Clouds

Disclaimer: see earlier chapters  
  
*~*  
  
Lily was getting ready for the ball when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Coming!" Lily called to the door. She put down her dress and threw on some blue flannel pants and a white long sleeve shirt. She tossed aside her low down pony and rushed to the door.  
  
"Oh, Hi James. Haley and the others are in the bathroom with makeup and perfume. I wouldn't go in if I were you. One breath and your dead," Lily said with a smile.  
  
"I trust you," he replied, but then changed the subject, " I need to ask her something."  
  
"Can I help?" Lily asked while James entered the room.  
  
"You might-" James began but stopped when Lily started coughing. She rushed to her bed and pulled out a towel. James too began to cough, "what the?" he asked as something white- smoke?- and smelly came in to the room.  
  
"Hold on," Lily said as she stuffed the towel in the gap between the door and the ground.  
  
"Huh?" James asked confused.  
  
"Sorry, that was powder and perfume leaking from the door again," Lily said while covering a cough with her sleeved hand. She took out her wand and said a simple spell then the room was clean and sanitized again.  
  
"You look like you knew what you were doing?" James said mysteriously as she sat down next to him on the end of Haley's bed.  
  
"I have been sharing a dorm with these girls too long not to know what to do," she said drowsily.  
  
"Why aren't you in there?" James asked.  
  
"Well before my mother died she said I can't wear makeup until I am 11. So, even after she died I kept my promise. When I came to Hogwarts at age 11 I saw the way other girls caked on their make up and thought that was the only way so I didn't ask for help. When I finally found out there was another way to wear it I couldn't ask the girls because. none of them liked me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh god, I'm over that now I got a great son to look forward to and I have to have it with you so I should grow used to it."  
  
"So no pity?" James asked like he was two.  
  
"No pity pwease," Lily said in the same tone but then perked up, "What is it you need to ask Haley?"  
  
"Oh, yeah umm. What color is her dress I need to know for that flower thingy since it is a muggle ball and all," James said monotonously.  
  
"Oh," Lily said in a small voice trying to hide a giggle, "yellow."  
  
"What is wrong with yellow?" James asked her.  
  
"No, no it isn't the color," Lily said while rocking back and fourth, letting her legs swing on the end of the bed.  
  
"What is it?" James whined.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Lily said trying not to suppress a huge grin but not being able to so she kept rocking, not looking James in the eye.  
  
"Fine! I will find out on my own," James huffed and stalked out of the room.  
  
"Bye honey!" Lily called to his back in a wife like tone before he slammed the door shut.  
  
"Who was that?" Haley asked as her, a few other girls and a cloud of white powder exploded from the bathroom.  
  
"James," Lily said, "He need to ask you a question but since you were busy I told him the answer."  
  
"Oh, isn't that sweet girls," Haley perked, "James came to my dorm to see me!" The other girls gave out awwwws.  
  
"You get excited over something that small?" Lily asked, "Damn, I must compliment him on how happy he makes you." Lily put on a fake smile.  
  
"Did he ask you out?" one girl gushed.  
  
"No, but he will," Haley said twirling a fake golden lock around her finger. (AN: no offence to those who die there hair, specifically blond, I die my hair blonde too.)  
  
Lily snorted.  
  
"What?" one annoyed girl asked, "Jealous?"  
  
"Jealous that a girl thinks my boyfriend is going to ask her out. I thought you would have heard already, in the great hall?"  
  
The other girls gasped, "No, we don't eat dinner in the great hall, we have tutoring. Besides, you're just trying to get us to believe you."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I want you guys to think I am going out with James Potter. Through my ears that sound pathetic."  
  
"Well, I-I still don't believe you. S-So there!"  
  
Lily just laughed and fell backwards on to the bed and decided to get ready.  
  
*~*  
  
"Here they come," James said to the other maurders.  
  
"Wow, it is un like girls to be so," Sirius began.  
  
"Early," Remus finished.  
  
"Weird," James stated when a girl finally came into view. It was just one girl though. Lily. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that flared at the wrists her shirt reached half way down her navel then from her waist down to her feet was a long black skirt. She was wearing black flip flops that had rhinestones on the straps and a silver toe ring. Her hand had a ring on it too. It was silver with a silver rose on it. Her long dark hair was down to her waist and behind her ears which had silver earrings on them that dropped like water droplets three times in a row on both ears.  
  
"Wow Lily you look great," James said astounded.  
  
"Thanks," Lily said feeling a bit weird having the three of four maurders staring at her. "Uhh James and Sirius your dates should be coming in an umm hour? Or so." (Remus had a date from Ravenclaw.)  
  
"Figures," Sirius moaned.  
  
"Why won't you tell me what is wrong with Haley's dress?" James asked Lily. Lily just smiled and shook her head.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
"Jamsie!" Haley called from the stairs. James sat up impatiently.  
  
She came down from the stairs behind three girls in long pink dresses. When the three girls dramatically walked away they revealed Haley and Haley basically was relived on her own. She was wearing a strapless yellow dress that only reached half way down her thigh. James sighed. She looked reveling, not pretty nor beautiful.  
  
"Here," he said tossing her a yellow flower.  
  
"I have to do the flower tossing James!"  
  
"Huh?" He asked clueless.  
  
"Watch," she said like a child at the age of 5. She scuttle around in a half circle until her back was facing James showing her barley covered butt. He wondered if she was wearing spandex material. "Ready?" she asked, "And wooooo!" She put her hands between her legs and flung them upwards then released the flower so it soared through the air and hit the floor three feet away from James.  
  
They were all standing mindlessly at her with their mouths open because her stupid act. "At our wedding DUH!"  
  
"But, I'm marring Lily, duh," he said mimicking her.  
  
"Don't be silly!" Haley yelled.  
  
"Can I go now?" Lily asked. "Amos is waiting."  
  
"Later Lilz," James said while levitating the flower with his wand and throwing it into the fire.  
  
"Bye, James," Lily said. He gave a kiss good bye and turned to Haley. "Let's go." Sirius grabbed his date and they all left for the dance. HeHe He Hre iajdkjdshfkjsdhfjjjja 


	9. And So It Goes On

Ok, I no I havent updated in a while and this isnt an update right noww. sry . I am just gonna say that if anyone wants to take my story from me and finish it the wway they want to be my guest. think of it as a challenge, I guess. enjoy! I may still update it but for now I am not going to so go ahead and u fiinish it on your own. make sure u put in ur review that ur pen name is and I am going to update it etc. so anyone whjo wants to read it knows where to go.. thank u for anyone who has taken the time to read this and buh bye! 


End file.
